


Cor Magicus

by pinswheels (snowbow)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbow/pseuds/pinswheels
Summary: Wooseok doesn't believes in magic. He doesn't believes in the things that cannot be seen. And most importantly, Wooseok doesn't believes in believing in the words of a stranger. But sometimes, what u don't believe in are what you're fated for.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 8





	Cor Magicus

Pre:Log

1385:893

'When the blue skies of the blue mother earth turn grey  
And the world will be filled with people living in the air  
He who took the magic,,,  
Will live again to give the magic back   
But only when the world believes' 

Prologue 

In the colder than usual Fall winds of October, the night dark with the clouds covering the skies, a young couple struggles to find a means of transport. 

The sirens blare throughout the city cautioning people of the upcoming storm. 

The woman is almost in the verge of giving, walking becoming way to difficult with the way she was already feel the baby inside her pushing through. 

The man is stressed, stuck between wanting to take his wife back to the safety of their house and waiting a little bit more in the hopes of getting some sort of transportation to get to the hospital. 

The young woman gives up, sitting down straight on the concrete road, her breaths becoming more and more labored.   
The man asks his wife to not lose hope, that he will go ask for a car from their neighbor and see of they can borrow it for sometime. 

But alas, it looks as if the fate of this young couple is not so good as the winds pick up speed and suddenly, heavy rains splatter on the grounds. 

The woman, in an effort to save herself from the storm, gets up quickly and is about to get inside their building when a car stops nearby her. 

As a ray of light, the glass window of the car opens up and the driver can be heard asking "ma'am do you need any help?" even through the heavy sound of the winds and rains. 

The woman nods vigorously as she asks the driver if he can take her and her husband to the hospital nearby and like a miracle, he agrees. 

The couple reaches to the hospital in less than 10 mins and the woman is taken to the delivery room. 

The man, tensed and still in shock of the events that's occurred, almost forgets about the driver until a nurse comes to him with a cup of coffee and a note. 

The note reads "be careful. The storm has just started" 

6 hours later, the first cry of a small baby angel is heard as the storm clears away, the first rays of sun shining brightly.   
The young couple, now parents to a beautiful baby boy smile in joy as they hold the sleeping baby, the note of warning forgotten inside an empty coffee cup. 

Pre:Log

1385:894

'he who believes, will know truth anyhow  
he who doesn't, will never know it even if it's front of his eyes."


End file.
